plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Currant
Electric Currant is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released with the 4.7.1 update. It is unlocked after completing the Electrical Boogaloo Epic Quest set. Origins Electric Currant is based on the Ribes rubrum, also known as redcurrant in English. Its name is a portmanteau of "electric current," and "currant," the real-life plant it is based on. Overview The Electric Currant has two methods of attack: *It will create an electrical fence when connected to other Electric Currants, either horizontally or vertically. The electricity deals 2.5 normal damage shots every second to any zombie that passes through it, and will disappear when a node is removed by any means. *When faced with zombies at melee range (on the same tile as itself), it will attack with an electric burst. The melee range attack deals 2.5 normal damage shots per 1.5 seconds, and does not disrupt the electrical field. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: Lane & Column Electric Currants create electrical fences between ones planted on the same row or column. Usage: area effect (electric fence) "Electricity is all very well and fine as a phenomenon," says Electric Currant, "but electromagnetism as a whole is where it's really at." Plant Food effect Electric Currant's Plant Food effect strengthens both the boosted plant's melee damage and the damage of every electrical fences using the boosted plant as a node to 3.5 normal damage shots. Both ability's attack speeds remain unchanged, however. Strategies Electric Currants pair well with Sweet Potato or Garlic. Sweet Potato and Garlic can keep the zombies away from Electric Currants. The Electric Currants should be planted in the upper and lower lanes. Defensive plants should be planted on the column closest to the house to prevent zombies from escaping the fences and reaching the house. Spikeweeds or Spikerocks can be planted in the electric fences in order to maximize damage. This plant is useful in Wild West, as the minecarts allow the player to move the electric fence to other lanes. Frostbite Caves is also another area where this plant is useful, as the Slider tiles can automatically move zombies into lanes with the electric fences. Gallery electric currant hd.png|HD Electric Currant ATLASES PLANTELECTRICCURRANT 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Electric Currant.png|Electric Currant seed packet without sun cost Electric Currant sp image.png|Electric Currant's seed packet texture Electric Currant on Lawn.jpg|Electric Currant planted Interconnected Electric Currants.jpg|Two Electric Currants connected Chain of Electric Currant.jpg|Various Electric Currants connected Electric Currant's Plant Food effect.png|Plant Food effect Electric Currant Plant Fooded.jpg|Electric Currant's appearance when fed Plant Food Electric Currant's idling animation.png|Part of Electric Currant's idling animation Electric Currant's idling animation 2.png|Another part of Electric Currant's idling animation Electric Currant Unlocked.png|Electric Currant unlocked Getting Electric Currant's First Costume.png|Getting its first costume Getting Electric Currant's Second Costume.png|Getting its second costume Electric Currant Gold Tile.jpg|Electric Currant on a Gold Tile Electric Currant card.jpeg|Endless Zone Card Electric Currant alligator clips card.jpeg|Endless Zone Card with 1st costume. Trivia *Electric Currant is the third plant to be affected by other plants, with the first being Dandelion, and the second being shadow plants. **This does not include peashooting plants with Torchwood. **Electric Currants can only be affected by other Electric Currants. *Electric Currant, Imitater, and Marigold are so far the only plants to lack their Recharge section in the Almanac. **However, unlike the other two, this plant lacks its Recharge section for unknown reasons. **Additionally, the Almanac does not describe Electric Currant's second attack method, being melee damage. *This is the third plant that uses electricity to attack zombies, with the first being Lightning Reed and the second being Electric Blueberry. **Electric Currant is also the fourth plant to have visible electric currents, with Lightning Reed, Magnet-shroom, and Electric Blueberry being the first, second, and third, respectively. Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants